


Love your White Wolf

by Kakashisith



Series: Call of the White Wolf [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emotions, First Time, Horses, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Pain, Surprises, Top Emhyr var Emreis, Touching, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: This is my first The Witcher stuff I`ve ever written and I hope, it comes out nicely. I`ve read the books, I know the series so I try to put something good together.Gerald gets wounded by protecting a man named Duny. Things happen...
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Call of the White Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend, https://www.facebook.com/Kusti.van.Daniels -gave me some good ideas to write my first "The Witcher" story.

Night had fallen fast upon the land. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all colour had faded leaving only a matt black canvas with no stars to be looked upon.  
3 men made their way through the thick forest.  
The first man had long hair, tone between gray and platinum, tall and well built body. The darkness was thick and the torch he carried in high right hand hardly lit his path allowing him to see at most an arm’s reach in front of himself, he had to move slowly, cautiously.  
Other than the darkness, his companions and himself all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind that’s harsh bite could be felt through his cloak.  
"Fuck,"came out between his pale lips.  
He could feel the hairs on his arm raised and the bite of the wind had left its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling on his arms, but its bite was more than flesh deep. His blood ran cold through his veins and his bones were chilled. The flames of his torch may have looked as though they burned warm, but their heat did not reach his skin.  
"We should make a bonfire..." sighed Mousesack, following the taller man. "You hear me, Geralt?"  
The man carrying the torch stopped on his tracks and turned around. Then he slowly nodded.  
The druid turned his gaze to the third man, known as Duny. "Let`s take some rest and move on in the early morning."  
Geralt shrugged his shoulders and begun bringing some branches together, to make a fire. He hit the torch to the ground, so he had both hands free. It would be a cold and nasty night deninitely...  
The air around was weird... it was smelling like copper and blood... This wasn`t normal. Vampires.  
Smell had taken over as Geralt's primary sense. He had better nose than average people or anyone around him.  
"Careful," Geralt warned, "we are not safe here during night time."  
Mousesack was getting scared, he had pretty good knowledge about Vampires and Werewolves.  
"Does anybody have any holy water? Something?" he asked.  
Geralt shrugged. He was searching inside his clothes, then his hand came out with 2 vials. "Not more."  
Mousesack gave Gerald a worried look. "That`s all you got? We have 3 days to go and only 2 vials?"  
"You should be happy, that he even has so much."came a comment from Duny." Inside a circle of holy water we are safe. Unless we find a sacred tree. A rowan tree, from which we could make crosses. If we find it, we are all safe, but we cannot stop the journey."  
To that, the Witcher simply nodded in agreement.  
The fire was lit and he made a cirle of holy water around him, Mousesack, Duny and the 3 horses. For this night, they were safe. Hopefully.  
Mousesack was looking a bit distraught now. "We really shouldn`t stop..."  
"Wrong. This circle protects us and Vampires aren`t attacking during daytime."Geralt threw some more wood into the bonfire. "If I were you, I wouldn`t step away from here. Unless you have a deathwish..."  
Mousesack sat back close to the fire, seemingly not happy.  
Geralt grinned. Something wasn`t right. Even for his sharp ears something was very, very wrong. Were the Vampires hunting already? Looking for victims?

The only announcement of his arrival was a slight drop in the air temperature and the descent of absolute silence. Without turning Geralt knew he was there, pale in the shadows of the forest around him.  
His voice came, high pitched and cold,"Come..."  
Geralt looked around him; both Mousesack and Duny were deep asleep, Mousesack was snoring.  
The Vampire`s pale skin sparkled in the moonlight, his dark eyes matching the night sky above perfectly. He looked as if he was gliding. When he came closer, he suddenly stopped, anger flew over his face.  
Geralt smiled. Holy water was really protecting them against this...Vampire.  
"What an interesting specimen..."Geralt murmured, pushing his white hair off of his face.  
The stranger`s clothing was all black and silken, a symbol of red on his coat. His skin was pale, almost ghost-like. But his eyes were living fire...  
He was moving around the invisible circle, but couldn`t get any closer. His gaze was fixed on Geralt, who felt quite secure to where he stood.  
"Who are you?" he asked with low voice, not willing to wake the others. "What do you want?"  
"My name is Stefan," the Vampire answered, his eyes never leaving Geralt`s face. "You are a handsome man...Can you help me, please?  
Geralt blinked once, twice, then "What?"  
"I need help,"the Vampire continued, "My friend here is injured. I wish you no harm..."  
"Why me?" asked Geralt, confused.  
Stefan smiled. "You are the only one awake here. Besides, you seem to be worthy..." he moved a bit away.  
Hesitantly, Geralt stepped closer, and closer... He didn`t notice when he stepped out from the circle, cause his good heart told him to help those in need.  
Geralt studied the Vampire for a moment, thinking about turning back to his friends or doing, what Stefan was asking him to do. His mind was telling him to go back, quickly...  
He looked around, but couldn`t see anything in this pitch black darkness.  
"Come..."  
"Where is your friend?" asked Geralt, not daring to move. He could be a Witcher, but he had no power against a Vampire.  
Stefan smiled and put his heavy hands on Geralt`s shoulders, pressing him down. "It's time to enjoy your sins... Do you want to be free?"  
"Let me go,"Geralt sighed in despair, trying to get free from his firm hold. "I swear I gonna fight you!"  
"Too late..."the Vampire moved his face towards Geralt, who tried to hit him to the groin. Stefan hissed and his sharp fangs pierced the skin on the Witcher`s wrist, drawing blood.  
"You are mine..."he spoke, creeping his cold fingers around Geralt`s neck. "Will you give up already?"  
Another kick and Geralt almost managed to free himself from Stefan`s grip. Almost. Because of the noise they made the horses woke up and one of them broke free, running into the darkness.  
Geralt was distracted for a moment; it gave Stefan time to attack.  
"Noooooooooo..."he screamed in pain and anger, as the Vampire`s fangs dug into his neck, making 2 sharp wounds. Then with a quick movement, the Vampire faded into the darkness.  
Geralt was almost unconscious, when Duny woke up. The fight has woken him, so he looked around, confused.  
"Geralt?" he asked.  
No answer. Silence. He noticed then marks of fight, then a trail of blood nearby.  
"Geralt?"  
Then he saw something dark on the ground and inched closer. When he saw, who it was, Duny knelt down and touched the man on the ground.  
"Wake up!" Duny whispered, "What happened?" he noticed that his fingers were wet... it was blood, Geralt`s blood. The man was seriously wounded, maybe even close to death.  
Duny was watching his own pale hands, covered with scarlet blood.  
"Help..."came a weak groan from the white-haired man. "Vampire..."  
Duny stared, unable to move, as blood gushed from his wounds. Then he came back to life and run to his side. "No," he whispered, feeling the blood soak his chain mail. "Don't leave me! I mean it!"  
Somehow he managed to half-drag, half-carry the man near to the fire again.  
Mousesack was still snoring. One of the horses was missing...  
Duny touched Mousesack`s shoulder, "Wake up! We got a serious problem!"  
The Druid groaned and opened his eyes. "What? What`s wrong?"  
"I`m afraid, that we`ve been attacked..."  
Mousesack got to his feet quickly and looked around. Seeing Geralt lying on the ground motionless, his face went pale. "No..."  
Duny nodded. "I`m afraid so... Can you help?"  
Mousesack checked the wounds. His face grew serious, lips pressed together. "This is bad."  
"What? How bad?" Duny held unconscious Geralt`s upper body up, the wound on the neck was still bleeding a bit. He didn`t dare to admit, but he`d started to like the man.  
"He`s been bit...I need something....to stop him from turning into one of those..."  
Geralt had opened his eyes, but couldn`t speak, he was too weak. His lips tried to form words, but failed.  
"Fuck..."finally, at least one word.  
"You`re awake," Duny`s voice came right behind him. Now Geralt could feel it- he was held between strong hands. Being touched, he didn`t like it and tried to break free. Again failed.  
Geralt shifted his eyes, and gave a sigh.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Geralt didn`t say anything. Eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh.  
"Can`t speak much?" Duny asked in worried tone again.  
Geralt tried to hold perfectly still, but his body was going limp. His eyes narrowed in fear, he had never felt so helpless, so weak!  
He probably wasn't going to make it out alive, or so he thought. His jaw dropped in a silent scream of pain. The paralyzing pain spreaded through his body like icy, liquid metal.  
*Fear is part of being human, Geralt, it's the precursor to bravery. We need it, it wakes us up to what needs to be done. So feel it, own it, let it ignite your thoughts.* he thought to himself.  
Fear was written all over him, he oozed it.  
"We`ve lost a horse,"sighed Mousesack, " but we need to start moving."

Geralt screamed as the pain went through his body. At first there was a little warmth, but it changed into a hot iron. His body was fillwe with molten iron. He tried to stop the moand coming from his mouth, but nothing helped.  
The pain seemed to be lasting like forever, though it was only minutes. It faded to almost bearable, when he felt the weakness again. The itching in his hands begun to retreat, leaving them cool, which was a relief.  
Geralt took a deep breath and closed his eyes...  
"Is there nothing we could do?" asked Duny, hands turned to tight wrists. "I cannot see him going through this...pain and suffering!"  
Mousesack looked up at him, then shook his head.  
"I found the horse, it`s dead. Sucked dry. We have 5 days and if we cannot get the herbs or find a healer, this Witcher here will turn to a Vampire."  
"5 days, you say?"  
"Mhh-mmh, and it will be terrible for him..."  
Geralt opened his eyes. Then he grit his teeth, the pain was still there, not leaving his body. He noticed, that he was moving; he was on the black horse, Duny`s hands around his waits, leading the horse forward.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Duny.  
"Like shit."  
The morning sun was rising high into the sky, giving the trio some relief. During the daytime the Vampire was unable to attack again. But it also ment new suffering for Geralt.  
Above those tangerine mountains, kissed to their heady blush by the sun, were clouds that moved in shoals. And so the sky was equal parts blue and a chorus of greys, streaked with silvers and golds.  
A loud beating was coming from his head, he could actually hear his own heartbeats.  
An endless fire was burning through him from the skull to his feet. It was more painful than everything he`d experienced before.  
After a few moments, Geralt was able to control his body again. First thing he noticed, were Duny`s strong hands, around him, too tightly, a bit.  
"Geralt?" asked the other man. "Are you able to move? "  
Geralt stayed perfectly still. He wasn`t sure, if he could move without falling off the horse.  
"Duny, it`s alright," commented Mousesack, "let him regain his remaining strength."  
Suddenly, the pain begun again. Geralt could feel every vein inside him burn. Though he tried not to, but a small moan escaped his lips.  
"Geralt, are you in pain?" the man holding him, asked carefully.  
The Witcher could only nod weakly. He wanted to tell Duny to loosen his grip around his hips, but he was too weak.  
Then again, the burning started to fade away slowly, very slowly...  
Soon, they arrived close to a river inside the thick forest. In the heart of the forest, an idle river carried all the debris that fell in from above slowly downstream. Large boughs sprouted from the trees and reached into the murky water as if trying to scoop up the swarming fish. Although the warm water was an olive colour from the swirling mud and algae, you could see the underwater wildlife flourish in the shallow part. Swamp-like vegetation and old, rotting trees crept into the river's edge and created slimy pools of debris from withered leaves, twigs and lemna. Above the mass of water, high branches wove tunnel of green leaves like archways in a church to protect from strong sunlight.  
"We have to get to the other side. Can you hang on?" Duny was about to unmount his horse and let Geralt ride alone. The horse was getting tired already.  
Geralt nodded in answer. He could lead the horse, even though his body was weak.  
Duny stopped the horse, then jumped off and helped Geralt also down, to the ground.  
"You need to rest."he explained.  
Geralt bit his lip. Everything hurt. All his body parts were screaming in pain. Like all his body boned had broken in the same time.  
The pain increased quickly and Geralt fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Geralt?" he heared a voice ask. He tried opening his eyes, but eyelids felt heavy.  
"Geralt, come on...open your eyes!" Warm hands were on his shoulders, trying to move his body up. The voice was anxious and filled with worry. "Come on..."  
Slowly the memories flooded back into Geralt`s memory. He had been bit by a Vampire. The pain was still there. Geralt had completely blacked out with no idea what was happening around him.  
The worried voice tried to wake him up again. "Geralt of Rivia, wake up..."  
Geralt tried his hardest to wake up and open his eyes, but just couldn`t bring himself to it.  
Somehow, he maganed to open his eyes.  
"Fuck..."  
Harsh daylight made his eyes water, but he had to keep them open, or else he might never open them again. He used all his energy to move and sit up, but when he finally succeeded, he was covered with cold sweat.  
Why did the daylight hurt his eyes? He had never before felt this way. Had this something to do with the Vampire`s attack? Possibly...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwzIkXBcVi4&list=RDuv54ec8Pg1k&index=2 -enjoy the song.

"I thought you were dead..."explained Duny, "you weren`t moving or opening your eyes."  
"I...blacked out... the pain..." Geralt didn`t want to sound weak or make the others worry too much. "It`s better now..." he gritted through his teeth.  
"You should be happy, that your attacker was a Vampire, not a strzyga,"mentioned Mousesack dryly,"or else you would be ripped apart."  
"Where does it come from? Spells, magic?"  
"Nobody knows...possibly a curse."  
"Hmmm..."Geralt stood up, unsteadily. The pain was still there, but fading...again.  
The soil was so damp close to the river, that the worms had surfaced to breathe and the crows fluttered over the grass with their inky wings, each of them eating at the sudden buffet.  
The air was fresh, pleasant. Not like last night.  
Cautiously, the 3 man and 2 horses crossed the river. It wasn`t deep at all, so there weren`t much difficulties, only Geralt`s fading and returning pain.  
The forest on the other side was very different. It was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. It's canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. Even its thick vines were slowly taking away the last remnants of the temple that stood in the centre. And again... the faint smell of humid blood.  
The unnatural, choking mist that swirled and sprawled on the forest floor was the other thing that spoke of a strange sort of wrongness. The sickly white substance seemed to possess liquid properties which only reminded of the maggot-like texture of the eyes of a dead man who had been forgotten in his apartment for a few months, ready to burst at the slightest touch. The sound of mushy and dead leaves whispered from under the skin of the mist as the men walked into the unpleasant twilight. The trees had become personal. They became individuals with emotional value, one evoking darkness and another standing in the light of some wisdom. It was refreshing, not to be alone, but scary when the huge trees looked down with stern judgment. So, walking among them was a joy and a fearful experience at the same time.  
*This is the home of the Vampire,*thought Geralt and he wasn`t wrong.  
The Vampire, Stefan, was waiting for dusk, so he would attack or lure the beautiful white-haired man close to him again. This time he needed to be successful, or else the transformation would be incomplete. This, he couldn`t allow to happen.  
He was waiting, patiently, in his hideout;deep inside a huge tree trunk, in his cave. He was hungry for more. The white-haired man was something special, even his blood had been different somehow. Reminding him a wolf he`d attacked once, when nothing else was avaliable. Stefan could remember his encounter with this grey, alpha wolf. Or it had been an alpha, once strong, now weak.  
The wolf had seen better days. His fur was thin and his clung to his frame like a windbreaker in a gale. Even from several yards away Stefan could count his ribs. His movements were faltering as if each step pained him and his head was sunk low to the ground. Those hazel eyes that should be scanning for danger or opportunities to eat never rose from the baked summer mud. Then just yards away he tumbled to the ground as if he meant to lie down but couldn't coordinate his limbs. Then with his great grey head on his paws he closed his eyes. This fine animal with no concept of death was ready for his long sleep.  
The memories of it, the eyes of the Witcher... something unique, but both wolf and the Witcher were similar, somehow...  
When the day passed by, the hunger kept growing, and growing... and growing...

"There is another chance," commented Mousesack dryly.  
"What chance?" asked Duny. "To save the poor man from transformation? Tell me now!"  
"We must kill the Vampire, who bit him." Mousesack sighed, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping man. "But it`s difficult."  
Geralt`s pain had faded, when the sun begun getting lower, even the strenght slowly returned. Now, he was tired and sleeping peacefully under an oak tree.  
Mousesack checked him quietly, not wanting to wake him up. "This is not good..."  
"What?"  
Duny inched closer; Geralt was still pale, but his fingernails seemed to have grown, as well as his teeth, as much as they could be seem. "So it`s really happening...We won`t reach Nilfgaardian Empire and the castle in right time. What can we do?"  
Mousesack wasn`t entirely sure. The thing was, they couldn`t move, they had to wait. This dark and damp forest wasn`t the best place to stop, but they had nothing else to do, then to wait for the Vampire`s return. Then to kill it, if possible.  
After some hours, Geralt opened his eyes. The sun poured out its brilliant hot oranges and reds into the clouds like a pot of molten lava. Never before had he realised how tenuous and thin the tranquil clouds are. Wispy and frail, like they only just exist.  
Even on the thin line of death, he watched how living the sky was, how mutable and changing. He felt better, somehow.  
He looked at his hands and his eyes went wide. What was happening to him? His usually so short nails had begun to grow and were quite long, and sharp.  
Geralt looked around him and saw Duny and Mousesack feeding the 2 remaining horses, and talking. Sometimes they looked at his direction.  
Right now, there was no pain, so Geralt made an attempt to stand up. Slowly, carefully and he was up. Though he felt a little weak, but it wasn`t that bad like the last night right after the attack.  
He wanted to make his way to Mousesack and Duny, but something stopped him. He was inside the circle of holy water, which kept him from moving much. This made Geralt both happy and sad. Happy, because he was safe from new attacks ;sad, because he was turning. He didn`t want to turn into one of those bloodsuckers!  
Then, that damned voice.  
"Geralt..." it was the Vampire, Stefan. He was close, still nobody could see him.  
"Get inside the cirlce, horses too!" commanded Geralt. "He`s coming!"  
"In your glance... the sensuality..." come the undead voice again,"In your eyes... there is the fatality..."  
Finally, Geralt could see his attacker again. Gasping, he took a step back and grabbed his sword.  
"Don`t came any closer!" he warned.  
"Your soul and blood are mine..." Stefan stopped, the holy water prevented him from attacking Geralt again. "I want to taste your blood slowly. Let it flow into me...In my veins, capture your thoughts and make them mine..."  
With 2 quick hits with his long sword, Geralt decapacitated the Vampire. The lifeless body fell to the ground, head some inches away.  
"We must...burn it."Geralt felt suddenly very weak. He fell to his knees, panting. "Do it...and the curse will be lifted off of me."  
Mousesack put his hand on Geralt`s shoulder. "Do you know, what you did?"  
"Huh..."  
"You saved someone very important.You`ll see..."

Geralt groaned as the headache made itself known. It started as a soft pulse in his temples, easily ignored at first, allowing him to remain in his floating dream state. But then it made its was to his forehead and it was there that the pain bloomed, a crimson surge. His hands instinctively came up to cup his face, only to find another hand already there. Cautiously lifting one eyelid, the Witcher blinked.  
"What...?"  
He was shocked to find his own voice rough with exhaustion. He blinked again, wincing against the headache that rose with the resurgence of pain.  
It was one of his companions, Duny, but how differently he was looking! Like....royal?  
"What happened?" Geralt managed through his parched throat."Where am I?"  
In response, Duny used his free hand to bring over a glass of water, helping Geralt drink it. When Geralt had had enough, he set the glass down on the bedside table, and sat down beside the man on the bed.  
"You are in my castle."  
Geralt stared at him blankly for a second, then suddenly stiffened.  
"The Vampire..."  
"You killed him. I am very thankful for that. But..."he took a deep breath,"you almost died."  
"What?" At Duny's nod, he frowned. "That bad?"  
The man sighed. ""We lost you for a moment, Geralt."  
Geralt lifted one hand, smiling weakly. "I won`t die that easily. How long I slept?"  
At Geralt's anguished look at missing this, Duny smoothed his hair again. "You have been out for three weeks, my brave Witcher." At Geralt's shocked look, he tipped his chin so eyes met. "I told you we nearly lost you."  
"Who...are you really?"  
"Emhyr var Emreis,"said the man," Emperor of the Nilfgaardian Empire."  
He`d been escorting and guarding an Emperor all the way through the forest? Now Mousesack`s last words made some sense.  
"When you feel better, join me in the big hall."

Geralt was just about to fall asleep again, when the door was pushed open and a young woman with ash-gray hair came in.   
"Wake up, Geralt!" she came next to the big bed, green eyes sparkling."My father wants you to the hall! Come on!"  
When Geralt tried to hide under the blankets, she grabbed his wrist.   
"Fuck..."Geralt bit his lip. "Carefully! I am still weak, young lady."  
"Oh! Sorry!" Ciri stepped back. "Still, would you follow me?"  
Geralt sighed. "Fine. But let me please put some clothes on..."  
"Do it quickly!"  
A groan and another sigh was his answer to the young lady.   
Ciri went out from the door, but mentioned, "I`ll be back in 5 minutes."  
Geralt stood up and went to the chair, where all his clothes and armor were. He just couldn`t refuse Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get into Ciri`s character and sorry, if it comes out badly.

Getting dressed wasn`t fun. Geralt was still weak, and it was no wonder. Just when he`d finished pulling his boots on, Ciri came in again.  
"Let`s go, we cannot let the good food go to waste!"  
Geralt cursed under his breath and turned to the young lady again. "Tell me again, why are we doing this?"  
"Because you saved my father and everyone else! You killed the Vampire!"  
"Oh...I see. It`s somekind of private thing then?" Geralt asked carefully. He wasn`t sure, if he wanted to follow Ciri or simply sneak out of the castle and leave.  
Ciri nodded in understanding. She could understand the Witcher`s discomfort.  
"May I ask you another question?" she asked after a thoughtful silence. they were walking side by side through long corridor to the meeting hall.  
Geralt smiled reassuringly. "You may ask me anything, my lady."  
"Do you like...ummm...being here, in this place?"  
Geralt arched one eyebrow. That was an odd question. He didn`t know, did he like or not. "Honestly, Ciri, I cannot answer this question. Not yet."  
Ciri nodded thoughtfully."I really hope, we can go on with my training. Please!"  
Geralt chuckled. "We can. At any time."  
"I like to learn things you teach me."And then she became serious."My father needs a personal Guard. Would you accept the offer?"  
"If the offer is placed in front of me, I think I will." Geralt said thoughtfully.

The meal and evening started quietly, with Ciri talking both with Emhyr and Geralt and asking about training.  
Everything was perfectly fine, until Emhyr said, not taking his eyes off of Geralt:" I wish you to join me in my rooms on sunset."  
Geralt gazed up at him quietly, unmoving. "Yes." he agreed, confusion and a little hint of...fear in his voice.  
When he looked at Ciri and saw her grinning, he was even more confused. Did she know something he didn`t ?  
He tried to calm his thoughts and relaxed as much as his body let him. The weakness was fading pretty quickly and he thought about training with Ciri next morning.  
But instead of talking, Geralt just looked around. The polished silver cutlery was heavy to the hand and shone brightly in the early evening light. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and there were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner. All that was missing was the food and the guests. Only the 3 of them.  
Shortly after the wine was finished, Emhyr stood and made his way towards the huge wooden door. He turned and looked at Geralt. "See you on sunset."  
Geralt nodded, without saying a word. He didn`t know, what to say.  
The sky was already changing it`s colors. He watched the sunset at the horizon, spreading its largess into a grateful sky. Rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, crimsons. Geralt's spirit soared at the sight as he was transported into a timeless existence, ready for the protective blanket of night and new dreams.  
"Til tomorrow."smiled Ciri, when Geralt bowed to her. "Just turn left and go to the biggest door you see."  
Finally it was time.  
Geralt followed Ciri`s words and slowly made his way through the long corridor, to the end of it. Geralt tried the door knob and the heavy iron-bound door swung open.  
For a long moment both men did nothing more than stare at each other, so much to be said between them, yet they remained silent.  
"Your Highness,"Geralt said finally, giving a slight bow.  
"Geralt of Rivia, come in,"he responded softly, smiling. Geralt sat to a chair, trying not to mind his tiredness.  
Geralt looked at him, puzzled. "What is that you need, your Highness?"  
"My needs are simple," he said, rising to stand. He reached out to the Witcher and he took his hand, allowing him to pull him to his feet. "All I need tonight is standing right in front of me. And... just say Emhyr."  
"But," Geralt begun, but he silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.  
"There is only one question that needs to be asked," Emhyr smiled, moving closer. "Do you want to spend the night with me, Geralt?"  
"I . . ." So many thoughts were running through Geralt`s mind. There is much he wanted to tell him, much he wanted him to say. But then Emhyr was moving around the table towards him, almost stalking him, and suddenly Geralt couldn't remember what he thought was so important only a moment before.  
"It's a very simple question, Geralt. One that requires a very simple answer. Do you want to spend the night with me?" He was standing right in front of Geralt, so close his breath warmed Geralt`s face as he looked up at him.  
"Yes," Geralt whispered. "I want to spend the night with you,Emhyr var Emreis ."  
"I've waited so long for this night," he sighed as he reached up and slided his hands around Geralt`s neck. "So very long. From the time I got you here, wounded and weak."  
Geralt allowed Emhyr`s hands to gently tug his head towards him, while his arms, seemingly of their own accord, slipped around his waist. Emhyr`s lips softly brushed Geralt`s mouth and he couldn't stop the moan he dragged from him.  
"This is your night, your Highness," Geralt answered huskily.  
Emhyr`s eyes never left Geralt`s as he begun to move forward, pushing him backward with each step. "For anything I want, right?"  
"Anything, Emhyr, anything..."  
He was moving Geralt steadily backwards, each step bringing them closer to Emhyr`s room. "I am willing, Emhyr," Geralt told him.  
He stopped then, his gaze burning into Geralt. "That you are willing to sleep with me, I have no doubt," he begun, his voice soft and low. "But I'm not certain you are truly willing to give me anything I want."  
A shiver of excitement coursed through Geralt`s body as all sorts of thoughts run through his head. "What could you possibly ask of me, Emhyr, that would give you cause to wonder at my willingness?"  
He reached up and gently traced Geralt`s lips with one finger. Somehow the Witcher managed to remain still under his touch. He continued his one finger exploration until he has reached the vee of Geralt`s tunic. He paused there, and Geralt watched, mesmerized, as the tip of his tongue slips out of his mouth, wetting his lips.  
"Emhyr," Geralt gasped softly.  
He brought his eyes back up to Geralt and then took a step backwards. "I want you, Geralt." He smiled again, and it's the same dangerous smile as before. "I want everything tonight."  
"I will give you anything," Geralt whispered, and he had no doubt he spoke the truth. If he were to ask for his blood, Geralt would slit his own throat for him. He reach for Emhyr, but he took another step backwards, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"Undress for me, Geralt of Rivia."  
As Geralt`s pale fingers moved to do his bidding, he thought he was beginning to understand what it is that he needed from him tonight.  
Without fanfare or pretense, Geralt removed his light grey tunic, tored off his leather boots and pushed his leggings down and off. He stood in the flickering candlelight, very aware of Emhyr`s eyes traveling slowly up and down his body. Under his lingering gaze, Geralt felt his nipples harden, and his shaft twitched as it begun to thicken and rise.  
Emhyr took a step towards Geralt and reached out with one hand. "Very nice," he murmured softly, sliding his palm up Geralt`s arm. The Witcher shivered slightly under his whispery touch.  
He walked slowly around Geralt, his hand trailing over his shoulder, across his back, to the other shoulder, and then around and down his chest. Emhyr had completed his circuit and was once again standing in front of Geralt. "Very, very nice," he repeated, as his eyes finally moved up to meet Geralt. His hand rested against Geralt`s chest, directly over his heart, and Geralt have no doubt he knew he is the reason it beat so quickly.  
"I....am unexperienced..." he sighed, eyes down.  
"Thank you for telling me that," Emhyr whispered softly, his breath tickling Geralt`s neck.  
geralt leaned back, pulling Emhyr with him, theyr legs tangling for a moment as they changed positions, going from kneeling to lying side by side, facing each other. Emhyr pulled his arm from under Geralt and propped his head up on it, so that he can look down at the grey-haired Witcher. He reached up with his other hand and begun to comb his fingers through Geralt`s long hair, pushing it back away from his face.  
"Are you ready to let me make love to you?" he asked quietly, looking down at Geralt.  
He leaned down and brushed his lips against Geralt`s.  
"I want to be inside you, Geralt," he whispered huskily. He kisses Geralt`s cheek. "I want to watch your face as I take you."  
His mouth was at Geralt`sear, and the Witcher gasped as he licked it, running his tongue around the whorls inside. "I want to hold your cock in my hands and watch you come, while I am buried deep within you."  
Emhyr`s lips left Geralt`s ear and wandered back towards his mouth.  
"I want you," Emhyr growled softly, moving to cover Geralt`s body with his own. And then he was kissing Geralt again, his lips and tongue demanding an answer from the Witcher as he begun to slowly thrust his pelvis against Geralt`s groin.  
Emhyr took control of the kiss, deepening it, his tongue deliciously mapped the inside of Geralt`s mouth, his hands on either side of Geralt`s face, holding it still. Geralt was lost. And it was wonderful.  
Then Emhyr pushed himself up and looked down at Geralt, and Geralt could see the love that has been there all along. "I love you, Geralt of Rivia..."  
"I return the feelings." Geralt smiled up at him.  
He could remember the worry in Emhyr`s tone, wher he was attacked by the Vampire and near to transformation. And the morning, when he woke up there, in the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Emhyr then moved off of Geralt, grabbed another vial of oil from the bedside table, and then he was kneeling between Geralt`s legs.  
As Geralt watched, he opened the vial and poured it into his palm, then once again tossed the vial in the general direction of the table. He warmed the oil between his hands and with a smile, he wrapped one hand around Geralt`s shaft and begun to fondle his sac with the other.  
"I am going to make this so good for you," Emhyr promised Geralt, and the Witcher have no doubt he would do as he says. He was sliding his hand up and down Geralt`s erection, using just the right amount of pressure, all the while continuing to spread the oil over his scrotum, his perineum and around his opening.  
Emhyr took his time, and he was very good at what he was doing. When he slided the tip of his finger into Geralt`s body this time, hewas ready for him. Geralt slided his long legs up, giving him easier access, and Emhyr smiled down at him.  
"That's right, Geralt. Slow and easy." Emhyr was doing incredible things to Geralt`s penis, sliding his fist up and down it, squeezing it, rubbing his thumb around the head, over the slit, under the crown, lightly running his fingernail against the vein, and it was so good that Geralt was only dimly aware of the finger pressing gently inside of him, and then sliding out, only to return a minute later, going further each time.  
"Yes," Geralt moaned as he tried to arch up into his hand.  
"Like that, do you?" Emhyr asked.  
"Yessssss..."  
"It's going to get better, Geralt." With that he twisted the finger now buried deep inside of Geralt, and finding his prostate, he rubbed the pad of his finger firmly against it.  
"Fuck!!" Geralt cried out as he clutched the bed clothes.  
"More?"  
"More!" Geralt growled and his eyes turned fully black.  
A second finger slowly joined the first one, and Geralt experienced just a twinge of pain, a slight burning sensation, which was quickly replaced by a feeling of fullness.  
Geralt needed more.  
"More?"  
"I know, Geralt, I know," Emhyr murmured soothingly, releasing his aching erection. "Turn over and I won't make us wait any longer."  
"No," the Witcher gasped. "I want to watch you. I want to see your face."  
"Not this time, dear Geralt." Emhyr sayd, pushing him to turn over. "It will be so much better for you this way."  
Geralt was too far gone to argue, so he rolled over, pulled his knees up underneath him, and rested his head on the pillow.  
"Yes, Geralt, just like that." Emhyr was moving behind him, his hands on Geralt`s bottom, holding him, his thumbs spreading him open. Using a gentle pressure, he pushed his shaft slowly into the grey- haired man, past the ring of tight muscles guarding the entrance to his body.  
"Love you," he groaned as he continues to push into Geralt, stretching him, filling him.  
It hurt a bit more thanGeralt was expecting, but he took a deep breath, forcing himself not to tense up, as he knew that will only make it worse. And finally, with an accompanying soft grunt, the head of Emhyr`s penis slipped inside of him. He stopped for a moment, his fingers moving to grip Geralt`s hips firmly as he tried to wait, allowing Geralt`s body to adjust to his size.  
"Don't stop," Geralt panted, trying to shove himself backwards, trying to get more of Emhyr inside him.  
"Don't want to hurt you," he grinded out through tightly clenched teeth.  
"Fuck..."  
"Forgive me..."Emhyr moaned as he begun to slowly push himself deeper.  
It hurt. The burning and stretching seemed to go on and on, and it took every ounce of willpower Geralt had to stop himself from jerking away from him.  
"So hot..." Emhyr groaned and his hands on Geralt`s hips suddenly felt like iron bands, his fingers almost painful as they dug tightly into Geralt.  
And then, finally, Emhyr was fully sheathed within Geralt, and it hurt and it burned and suddenly Geralt could feel his earlier terror of being this vulnerable to someone trying to take over him. Geralt took a deep breath, willing himself to relax.  
Emhyr leaned down, wrapped both arms around Geralt`s chest, and then leaned back, pulling Geralt up with him. It changed the angle of his penetration, allowing him to go even deeper into Geralt`s body, and suddenly Emhyr`s hard shaft nudges his soft spot, Geralt never felt anything like this before.  
They were kneeling, with Geralt on Emhyr`s lap, and at first Geralt could do nothing more than just feel. Emhyr was everywhere it seemed. Inside Geralt, around him, holding him...  
He reached down and took Geralt`s cock in one hand, while holding him tightly with the other. Geralt was surrounded by Emhyr, and he couldn't imagine any place he would rather be.  
"Do you like this?" Emhyr asked, his lips against Geralt`s shoulder.  
"Yes..."  
"Then move," Emhyr growled, as he tried to thrust up again. Geralt realized that due to their positions, he can't do very much more.  
The Witcher pushed himself off of his lap, and as he slided back down, Emhyr thrusted up to meet him. The angle was perfect, causing his hard shaft to once again nudge Geralt`s gentle spot deep inside.  
"Fuck!" Geralt hissed again.  
"Harder," Emhyr groaned behind him, and Geralt obeyed, and this time Emhyr`s cock did more than gently nudge that sweet spot inside him, and Geralt cried out in pleasure.  
"So good!" Emhyr moaned, and Geralt could only groan in agreement.  
Then his lips were on Geralt`s shoulder, and he was kissing him there and sucking on the skin and then lightly nipping it before laving it with his tongue.  
"Emhyr!" Geralt groaned as he begun to suck on his neck. Right from where the Vampire had bit him. Geralt`s head fell back, landing on his shoulder, and it was incredible, crazy and dirty.  
Suddenly Emhyr bite down on Geralt`s neck, and Geralt screamed, screamed and he was coming.  
Even before Geralt was finished, Emhyr shoved him forward, his head falling onto the pillow. He grabbed Geralt`s hips with bruising force, and he was shoving into Geralt, so hard, so deep, his thick cock slamming against his g-spot.  
Emhyr was grunting with the effort of each thrust, and somehow Geralt`s orgasm continued on, and he was shaking and shuddering, and coming apart. And then it was Emhyr who was screaming Geralt`s name over and over and Geralt could feel him spurting deep inside of him, and then he was falling, losing consciousness...

Shortly after Geralt opened his eyes again to see Emhyr looking down at him.  
"I am sorry,"the Emperor said.  
"For what?"  
"For fucking you til you blacked out." He wanted to stay up.  
"No! It was good."Geralt stopped him. "Stay...please?"  
And he did. Geralt turned on to his side and pulled Emhyr down to him, as close as he could get him. He wrapped his strong arms around Emhyr as he tucked his head under Geralt`s chin.  
"You are brave, Witcher," he murmured against Geralt`s throat.  
"What?"  
"Don`t you die on me!"  
"Never, my love," Geralt assured him, holding him tightly.  
"Good." Geralt could feel Emhyr smile against his throat.


End file.
